I Still Believe in this destiny
by ren tobi
Summary: Aku menyukai hampir semua yang ada pada dirinya.. Jantungku sering berdetak kencang saat dia berada di dekatku.. sungguh sangat klise.. Tapi ada satu hal yang benar-benar membuatku jatuh pada pesonanya.. KrisYeol


Title: "I Still Believe in this destiny"

Disclaimer: All character is not mine

Author: Ren Tobi

Main Cast: Kris-Yeol

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warning: Typo, yaoi, cerita pasaran, alur berantakan

Note: No Bash, No Flame, Please be a good reader ^^

Aku menyukainya..

Ya.. aku menyukainya.. sejak dia pertama kali menghampiriku dan bertanya "do you like strawberry milk?"

Saat itu, aku baru 2 bulan sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di negeri ini, selain bahasa mandarin dan inggris,, aku tak bisa bahasa lainnya. Saat aku masih tinggal di Canada, aku mengikuti sebuah audisi untuk menjaring anak-anak muda yang berbakat di bidang musik, tari, dan acting. Dari ribuan orang yang mengikuti audisi tersebut, salah satunya aku yang terpilih. Aku diharuskan mengikuti training di negeri asal agensi yang mengadakan audisi tersebut. Bekalku untuk kesana hanya fisikku yang cukup rupawan menurut sebagian orang yang mengagumiku dan "kenekatanku".

Dalam hal bermusik aku tak cukup handal, aktingpun aku tak cukup berbakat, dan tari,, aku sendiripun tak yakin dengan yang satu ini, fisikku yang cukup tinggi menjulang ku rasa membuatku terlalu kaku untuk kelenturanku saat menari. Tapi dari fisikku inilah aku berfikir adalah sebagai salah satu alasan mereka untuk meloloskanku, yah.. hanya salah satu alasan.. sedangkan alasan lainnya.. sampai saat inipun aku tak mengetahuinya.

Apakah ada yang bertanya mengapa aku begitu nekat untuk pergi dan tinggal di negeri yang bahkan sama sekali belum pernah aku singgahi? Ahhh.. mungkin memang tidak ada,, tapi wanita yang kuakui sebagai wanita paling hebat dalam hidupku menanyakan hal tersebut kepadaku sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan Canada.. dan dengan penuh kelembutan seperti belaian tangannya di rambutku saat itu aku menjawab "Aku ingin hidup kita lebih baik dari sekarang mom.." ibuku hanya diam mendengar jawabanku,, matanya semakin sayu menatapku,, ku rasa dia berfikir kalau aku melakukan itu dengan terpaksa "Selain itu,, aku juga mengiginkannya sejak dulu mom.. aku ingin menjadi orang yang dikenal banyak orang,, bukankah kau tahu hal itu mom?" jawabku lagi supaya dia tidak meragukan tekadku. Tetap tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya setelah sekian menit aku menjawabnya terakhir kali, kami malah hanyut dalam keheningan. Aku kemudian sibuk dengan kegiatan mempersiapkan keberangkatanku ke negeri orang, aku mulai merapikan dan memasukkan yang aku perlukan ke dalam koper besar yang ada didepanku dengan memunggungi wanita hebat itu supaya aku tak terus-terusan melihat wajah sendunya. Aku hanya tak mau semakin berat untuk meninggalkan Canada demi meraih apa yang kuinginkan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan basket?" akhirnya wanita separuh baya itu bersuara juga, dan menanyakan hal yang sangat tidak ingin aku dengar. "Bukankah kau bisa dikenal orang melalui basket? Yang ku tahu, itu cita-citamu sejak dulu anakku" aku kemudian membeku dari kesibukanku, giliranku yang sulit untuk berkata-kata, dan yang aku lakukan hanya memejamkan mataku sejenak sebelum akhirnya aku menjawab pertanyaannya dan meyakinkannya kembali akan niatku itu. "Ku rasa ini sudah jalanku mom, aku fikir aku nantinya tak akan bisa setenar Jordhan bila aku tetap bertahan di basket. Masih ada jalan lain menuju Roma bukan? Kurasa jalan inilah yang terbaik untukku. Aku bahkan bisa lolos dengan kemampuan seniku yang terbilang minim, padahal agensi ini tak pernah main-main dalam menyeleksi para peserta yang ikut dalam audisinya. Aku yakin, mereka memilihku karena mungkin saja aku memiliki bakat terpendam yang belum aku sadari" kilahku padanya, itu hanya sebuah alasan konyol dariku untuk meyakinkannya dan meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku bisa sedikit melupakan hal yang paling aku cintai walaupun aku tahu benar bahwa aku takkan pernah bisa sepenuhnya melupakan.. basket.

Aku benci keadaan seperti ini, semakin melodrama saja, kurasa sebentar lagi ia akan berkata "Apakah kau tega meninggalkanku?" aku benar-benar tidak mau mendengarkan yang ini. Tapi…  
"Apakah kau bisa hidup disana tanpaku my son?" aku sedikit terhenyak, kurasa ibuku memiliki bakat menjadi seorang comic atau comedian, antara ingin tertawa dan harus pedih menerima kenyataan dari pertanyaannya yang dibalut pernyataan. "Maka dari itu, biarkanlah aku hidup jauh darimu sementara waktu mom, mungkin dari sinilah aku benar-benar bisa menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang bisa selalu kau banggakan nantinya" ucapku berusaha tegar, tak aku pungkiri ketakutanku untuk hidup jauh dari wanita yang selama 20 tahun ini merawatku dengan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta tentunya.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu nak.." ku balas ia dengan pelukan hangatku, kurasakan helaian rambutnya yang sudah mulai muncul warna putih itu dengan sangat khusyuk. Tak kuasa aku untuk menjawabnya, air matakupun seakan berburu untuk menetes "Me too mom.." jawabku sangat lirih.

Hingga berakhirlah aku disini, di tempat dimana aku harus menguatkan dan meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku bisa meraih keinginanku, di negeri yang tak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya akan menjadi tempat dimana aku akan mendapatkan pundi-pundi uang. Rasa rinduku pada ibuku sangatlah besar sejak aku mulai menginjakkan kaki di negeri ini, mengingat jarak Canada dan tempat ini sangatlah jauh. Tapi, ada seseorang yang bisa sedikit mengobati kerinduanku itu. Bisa sedikit mengalihkan pikiranku hanya untuk melihat senyuman lebarnya, tawa riangnya, mata indahnya, pipi chubbynya, dan wajah manisnya.. Aku menyukai hampir semua yang ada pada dirinya.. Jantungku sering berdetak kencang saat dia berada di dekatku.. sungguh sangat klise.. Tapi ada satu hal yang benar-benar membuatku jatuh pada pesonanya, dia akan berusaha membuatku tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa saat moodku sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak baik, dan aku akan selalu gagal untuk tidak tersenyum karenanya.. caranya itu benar-benar membuatku gila akan dirinya.. sangat manisss..

Dia bahkan rela memperlihatkan aegyonya padaku, padahal dia sangat benci melakukan hal itu, semua itu dia lakukan hanya untuk membuatku meninggalkan rasa kesalku. Dan aku dengan sangat mudahnya akan luluh dengan caranya itu. Dia salah satu motivasiku untuk tetap bertahan dari cemoohan orang-orang akan talentaku yang terbilang sangat minim di bidang dunia hiburan, dia selalu berhasil menghidupkan semangatku kembali bila sudah mulai redup. Dia bukanlah orang yang sekamar denganku, dia juga bukan orang yang selalu tampak sering berinteraksi denganku, karena jika aku sering berada didekatnya mungkin aku akan selalu kesulitan mengontrol degup jantungku, yang hasilnya akan membuatku bicara terbata-bata dan menjadi tak jelas. Namun, dengan jarak ini, rasa rinduku bisa kualihkan padanya, aku bisa menyibukkan diriku untuk sekedar menatapnya atau memperhatikan tingkah lakunya yang membuatku gemas.

Masih teringat jelas, bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Saat aku masih menjalani masa training, aku mati-matian melatih diriku sendiri supaya aku lihai dalam menari, namun karena aku tak begitu memiliki bakat dalam bidang itu, tentu membutuhkan waktu yang tak sebentar untuk sekedar bisa gerakan dasar. Badanku terasa amat letih, belum lagi memikirkan berbagai latihan lainnya yang aku harus jalani. Rasanya aku ingin menyerah saja. Aku kemudian menyandarkan diriku sendiri di sisi paling pojok dinding ruangan latihan tari ini. Aku mengusap butiran keringat yang keluar di sisi wajahku, betapa lelahnya latihan yang kujalani hari ini. Mataku sejenak terpejam untuk sekedar meringankan sedikit bebanku sebelum akhirnya terpaksa ku buka mata itu kembali karena ku dengar suara derap langkah di ruangan sepi ini. Ahh, rupanya masih ada orang, fikirku.

Pemuda itu mencari sesuatu di setiap sisi ruangan ini, sepertinya ada barangnya yang tertinggal. Dia sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan mencarinya itu, aku hanya memperhatikannya saja. Ku lihat pemuda itu memiliki postur yang cukup tinggi, kurasa ia adalah salah satu trainee sama seperti diriku, kebanyakan pemuda yang menjadi trainee disini tingginya tak lebih dari 180 cm. "Ahh.. disini rupanya, dasar pelupa… huffff…" setelah ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, yang terlihat seperti sebuah buku, ia kemudian berbalik dan tak memunggungiku seperti tadi. Tanpa sengaja mata kami bertemu, aku hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Sama seperti diriku, matanya pun semakin membulat menatap diriku, sepertinya ia kaget. Namun setelah itu, aku hanya bisa terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan selanjutnya, dia tersenyum kepadaku. Senyumannya sangatlah manis menurutku untuk ukuran seorang pria. Dia berjalan mendekatiku, aku semakin bingung dengan tingkahnya. Setelah jarak kami tidak kurang dari 1 meter, dia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membuka tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Do you like strawberry milk?" itulah yang terlontar dari bibirnya dengan sangat perlahan sambil menyodorkan 1 buah kotak susu kecil, tampak ada keraguan dari kalimat yang ia ucapkan tadi. Mataku semakin melebar, dan sepertinya mulutku sedikit terbuka. Hening.. aku tak segera menjawab pertanyaannya, rasa bingung yang sedikit berlebihan masih mengitari otakku. "Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan, pasti kau haus, minumlah susu strawberry ini" lanjutnya tidak dalam bahasa inggris lagi, meski aku belum lihai bahasa asli negeri ini, tapi aku masih bisa menangkap arti kalimat yang ia lontarkan.

Ia kemudian meletakkan susu itu tak jauh dariku. Mungkin tangannya sudah lelah karena aku tak kunjung meraih tangannya yang memegang dan mengacungkan kotak susu itu kepadaku sedari tadi. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi menjauh dariku mendekati pintu, sebelum ia keluar ia membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke arahku lagi "Cepatlah pulang dan beristirahat, nanti kau bisa sakit dan tak bisa menjalani training penting ini" aku mencoba mencermati perkataannya, maklum aku masih belum terlalu paham bahasa ini, namun aku sedikit mengerti karena ada beberapa kata yang aku tau artinya. Tampaknya ia mengerti kebingungan yang masih belum mau beranjak pergi dariku semenjak kedatangannya "Do you understand mister?" ia mecoba bertanya kembali padaku, ku rasa ia benar-benar membutuhkan jawabannya untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini, aku mengangguk. Jawaban yang pasti bisa ia pahami daripada aku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mungkin sulit ia pahami juga. Kurasa ia juga tak terlalu lancar dalam berbicara dalam bahasa inggris.

Setelah ia mendapat jawaban dariku, ia kemudian kembali tersenyum. Sekali lagi, senyuman itu sangat manis dan menyejukkan hati. Aku sedikit tersihir olehnya, rasa lelahku seperti pergi sesaat. Ia kemudian melenggang pergi dan hanya suara pintu tertutup yang ku dengar. Setelah menatap kepergiannya, aku kemudian menatap kotak susu pemberiannya tadi. Aku mengambilnya, tak butuh waktu lama untukku menghabiskan isinya, aku benar-benar sangat kehausan. Tak peduli rasanya strawberry atau apapun itu, sepertinya ini minuman ternikmat yang aku nikmati setelah aku menginjakkan kaki di negeri ini beberapa minggu lalu.

Aku baru ingat kala itu, aku beberapa kali melihatnya selama aku menjalani training beberapa hari terakhir ini. Namun aku belum pernah melakukan latihan bersama dirinya dalam satu ruangan, sehingga aku tak begitu mengenalnya. "Ku rasa dia orang baik dan ramah, apakah aku bisa berteman dengannya?" Tanyaku dalam hati "… dan bisa lebih dekat dengannya…"

END/TBC

Anyonghasseyo yeorobeun…

Saya Ren Tobi, author baru disini, mian kalo ceritanya kurang menarik, mohon saran dan bantuannya untuk memperbaiki ff yang saya buat. Mind to review readers.. Thankyou ^^


End file.
